Such Charming Long Letters!
by The Proud And Prejudiced One
Summary: A series of letters from Mr Darcy to his sister that he writes throughout PP Although the're not that long... I hope that you will enjoy them.
1. An interesting change

Hello! This story will hopefully become a collection of letters from Mr. Darcy to his sister Georgiana throughout the course of P&P. I hope they will not be boring because I've had a great time writing them. The first one is set in chapter 10 of P&P when Mr. Darcy is writing one of his letters with constant interruptions from Miss Bingley. I hope you can pick out the point where he stops writing for a while to argue with Elizabeth about Mr. Bingleys character, I'm sure you will as I haven't done it very subtly! Anyway I hope you like it and I welcome any reviews!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pride and Prejudice I would most likely at this point be either long dead or some big businessman with no time for writing fan fics.

My Dear Georgiana,

Today you find me, as always in the company of Mr Bingley and his sisters at Netherfield Park in the ever tedious setting of Hertfordshire. Since my last letter however, a little variance had entered into our lives as the two eldest sisters of the local family of Bennet are residing with us due to the illness of the eldest, a Miss Jane Bennet which is much to the joy and worry of my good friend. As a side note Ms Bingley wishes me to inform you that she looks forward to seeing you in January. As I was saying, Miss Bennet's younger sister Elizabeth who has been nursing her, provides the rare opportunity in this neighborhood of holding an intelligent conversation although in your brother's case this usually result in an argument. However, as you know, I have always been one to enjoy a good debate and as such I have been rather enjoying her acquaintance particularly when compared to the simperings of others of close proximity. Miss Bingley asks me to convey her best wishes to you. How is your needlework progressing these days dear sister? I enquire due to the fact that that is what Ms Elizabeth Bennet is engaged in at present and it seems to be giving her much joy as she keeps smiling as she works, particularly when Ms Bingley is speaking, I cannot see the attraction in it myself however I am fully aware that the female gender can take delight in things astounding to the male eye. In particular, the ability of ladies to be able to laugh at insult rather than becoming mortified is puzzling to me, as was the case the other day when the Miss Bennet's mother came to see her daughters and reflect upon the well being of her eldest who remains confined to her room. I won't insult your intelligence with the particulars sister, but I will say that her performance bore a strong resemblance to the chattering monkeys we saw when at the zoo in Paris last year. To her credit however, Miss Elizabeth Bennet seemed just as embarrassed by her mother as the zoo keeper did when one of the monkeys escaped and jumped on our beloved Colonel Fitzwilliam. Miss Bingley inquires about your health which I trust is as good as it was last when I received your last letter. I am eagerly looking to seeing you again dear Georgiana and to hear you play the piano forte, Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst are, of course, very proficient at it although I miss the sweetness and expression of your performance which, if present business which I am undertaking is successful, may have a new helper to experiment with, however on this subject I shall disclose no more for a time. Upon reflection dear sister I do believe that I may have underestimated certain aspects of Hertfordshire's society in regards to being full of twittering bumbling fools, I must confess that there is one young lady who noticeably stands out in her wit despite her unfortunate relations. And now dear Georgiana, I will take my leave of you as Miss Bingley is opening up the piano forte and I do believe it will be most rude of me to deny her my full attention and presence.

With much love,

Your Brother, Fitzwilliam.

The next ones will be more interesting, I just wanted to get the feel for it before I really jump in to plot.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Return to dull normality

Hello everyone, here's another letter although I have to admit it's not very long or charming so I direct your attention to the bottom of the page where I have a request for you all. As a side note, at this point in the story Darcy is trying to resist Lizzy's charms so I hope you will excuse the lack of her in this section.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice. If I were I would have tried to get Gerard Butler cast as the new Mr Darcy coz he rocks!

Anyway…

My Dear Georgiana,

Our good friend Mr. Bingley, being typically Mr Bingley, has decided to hold a ball at Netherfield in a few days for the surrounding neighbourhood, and as I am sure you are aware I do not look forward to this with quite as much enthusiasm as he. Because of this upcoming event, the general household has been thrown in to a frenzy in order to transform his dusty old ballroom into a setting to inspire euphoria, as he has taken to calling it.

The ladies of the household seem slightly cheered at the prospect of such an evening although I get the distinct impression they would rather he had not invited a considerable number of the people he has, no matter how kind they may be to their faces.

Fortunately, Miss Bennet has regained her health so she and her sister have returned to their home at Longbourn, although as a result of this things have become terribly dull around here, as the only ones remotely worth calling on are the Bennet's who, at present apparently have a guest and according to Bingley it would be abominably rude for us to call until he is properly 'settled in'. As such I am reduced to playing endless games of billiards and walking about in the, granted, rather pretty gardens. Of course, dear sister they are nothing to our late fathers great investments at Pemberly, but they are rather pleasant to think in.

On this note my dear sister I shall leave you and I hope that with my next correspondence I shall have more of note to converse.

As always,

Your loving brother,

Fitzwilliam.

AN: Hi! Yes I know this is a rather pointless chapter but I need all of your help. The next parts of P+P all revolve around Mr Wickham and I can't decide wether Darcy would mention him in his letters to Georgiana or not… I would appreciate any feedback on this point and as always…REVIEW! 


	3. Spanner In The Works

AN: Hullo all! Thank you so much for all your lovely, supportive reviews I love you all! I especially wish to thank you for your unanimous opinion on my question last chapter, and also for the great ideas some of you gave me which I will be honoured to use!

Disclaimer: If I owned Pride and Prejudice I would probably get arrested for stealing.

* * *

My Dear Sister,

As I stated in my previous letter, I would resume my habit of writing to you when life here became a considerably more interesting narrative for you to read, and with Mr Bingley's ball preparations well under way and under control this has become so. Happily, I have now regained the company of my friend as he is not constantly worrying and planning, and we have been able to venture into public once again. I must note however that despite my anticipation to be out and about once more, the harsh reality of this rural neighbourhood quickly stifled my enthusiasm. In my confinement I had quite forgotten Hertfordshire's uncanny ability to spring nasty surprises and irritating society on one, I must admit that it was an acute case of absence making the heart grow fonder and ironically, I am much relieved to be back within the confined of Netherfield Park.

When in Meryton earlier today we happened across the Bennet sisters (there are five in total) and it was most satisfying to see the eldest Miss Bennet back in full health and our accidental meeting seemed to gratify Bingley very much because now that Miss Bennet is well again, he may officially decide on a date and send out the invitations for his ball. I must say though dear sister that the prospect of this ball is beginning to appeal less and less in my mind as I learn more about those who will be in attendance although I doubt very much that I shall be able to convince Bingley to be a little less hospitable and complying, he can be very stubborn about that.

I must say Georgiana that I am extremely glad to be in possession of a sister who is not obsessed with militia as the female inhabitants of Hertfordshire seem to be. I fail to understand how a ridiculously red coat makes a person somehow respectable, and an arrogant swagger can recommend them as trustworthy. I acknowledge of course that there may be several officers who are both respectable and trustworthy but as you know I abhor stereotypes and the practice of defining someone by their rank or profession on a first impression. However, this particular regiment seems to show little good breeding, but of course Bingley has invited them also to his ball. Although, on the positive side, it shall provide a great number of gentlemen which could make it likely that I will be spared the constant pressure to stand up on the dance floor when I have no desire to dance.

With that satisfying thought I shall take my leave of you once again and I hope to hear from you soon, your letters as always, are a joy to read and give me comfort that you are content.

With love,

Fitzwilliam.

* * *

My Cousin and Friend, Colonel Fitzwilliam,

Unfortunately you find me today in less than my usual spirits as I have some grave news to express. As you know, I was intending to invite Georgiana down to Netherfield for Mr Bingley's ball in the hopes that in the presence of a few familiar faces she may be able to become more comfortable around the other strangers. However I believe this must be called off at once as It came to my intelligence today that the rogue George Wickham has taken a commission in the –shire regiment which is stationed near here and will be attending that very event. As usual he showed no signs of remorse in my presence and if my intuition serves me correctly he has found a family full of young ladies to prey apon. As I am sure you will agree it would be inconceivable to subject our beloved charge to the ordeal of meeting that man again. I can only hope that this situation shall soon pass for the peace of mind of all, but knowing the character and nerve of Wickham I cannot be certain how long he will stay.

I shall of course, update you with any new developments should they arise.

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy.

* * *

AN: Ta DA! I hope this lives up to everyone's standards, it's nice to be getting some direction now I sort of know where this is going. Of course, all suggestions are welcome and please whist you're here…Review!

Review Responses:

Teresa and Kyra3: Thanks guys! Your support is so encouraging please keep reading.

misscabbage: Thanks for your suggestion! I hope to use it later on in P+P when there's not much 'Darcy' activity. It's a great idea!

GeeAMouse and Gentileschi: I totally agree with you about not having any slip ups in there. I hope I can rely on you to tell me if it gets to obvious. Cheers!

Elouise82: Thanks! I had a great time writing them. I hope I captured his character alright. Notice your suggestion in there? Lol.

Dearing: Thanks so much! Colin Firth-ness is exactly what I was going for! And yes I have seen the BBC version, it's actually that scene that prompted me to ask the question! Great mind's ey?

And thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one! Without you I never would have continued and I'm having so much fun!


End file.
